Honeycomb
by less-sugar
Summary: Are you sure you're in love? Do you really think it's love? / A short story about Kamui's confession to his cram school teacher, Nobume. / Warning(s) : Age-gap romance, AU! / bonus pair inside.


**Disc ** : I don't own any profit of this but my self entertaintment. Gintama and his charas belong to the great Sorachi-sensei!

**Rate** :Pretty much safe~

**Genre **: Romance

.

Enjoy!

* * *

Every man that ever involved in a relationship with me ranges from the same-age to several numbers above. Overall, I never have a single thought to have another relationship either with a man or woman even when I hit 39. My married best friend, Tama, never mention anything about marriage ever since I was the one bringing that up when I babysit her daughter while she was preparing things for hers and her husband's business trip. But her very friendly yet somehow annoying husband, Kintoki, and his not-even-look-alike twin brother, Gintoki, have this topic as their favorite whenever we run into each other.

I prefer it being like this ; having a well-paid job and a side-job as a cram school teacher every night. Somehow it sounds impossible even to myself, but somehow I made it to this day ; and living in a quiet, decent, apartment complex with my cat and my plants at the veranda. Basically speaking ; with my current situation, I'm happy with it ; I don't need a life partner at this moment. Even I have the picture of enjoying old days all by myself.

Until one nighr, there's a student from the cram school. Suddenly approaching me at the station where this is the last ride.

"Ms. Imai!".

Uh, what's his name again?

Crap, it's easy but I forgot.

"Yes?".

He rushes to me and stops abruptly in front of me. His azure eyes behind his lenses looking at me with his pupils gone wider and wider. His breaths are uneven ; his vermillion hair got messy as well as his braids. His pale face gone red and his thin lips shakes. I bet there's something about tonight's cram school he wants to talk about or if there is anything about me he dislikes so he wants to get it straight to me. Anything else not come up into my mind so I wait.

"Will you go out with me?".

.

.

.

.

.

I narrowed my eyes and unconsciously clench my bag tighter than usual. "Huh?".

"I…..ever since you first teach in the class, I," he gulps. Eyes looking everywhere and gradually his cheeks become more red than his hair, "I'm in love with you—".

Oh, the confession.

"Are you sure you're in love?".

He blinks rapidly looking back at me. Not expecting the answer and he seems prepared with rejection somehow. I take a blind eye at that and shot him one more time with the same question, but with different pressure.

"Do you really think it's love?".

"Yes" he answers bravely. There's no hesitation in his eyes, and pretty much something I have to appreciate from him ; he brings up all of his courage to confess in a public place. Just so he's that lucky that the station is remotely empty. We only become the center of attention for those left and not give a damn.

I decided to ask him again. "What's your name again?".

"…Kamui".

Right. This genius Kamui boy that always have his answers correct and actually the only one goes out with perfect score and almost have half of the teachers accuse him of cheating. Almost ; because he can prove it himself that it's truthfully because he's just smart, and that's that. I just remembered the name but never the student. And which class he is in again...?

"I seriously don't remember anything about you but your perfect score and how the other teachers like talking about you as if you're an early spring or something" I sighs heavily.

He was asking for me to go out with him earlier, but not 'begging', right?

Pretty much he looks surprised with how I honestly telling him how he is in my eyes, but he stays there.

"So, your answer is—".

"Obviously no. I'm sorry, but I can't".

He bites his lips for a moment. "Why? Is it because I'm younger than you?".

"Aside with that reason, I don't want to be involved in any kind of relationship anymore" again with another sigh. "Why don't you try date girls around your age? Don't waste your time with an old lady like me. Bye".

* * *

"Wait".

I have my back turned against him and it's such a pain to back to face him one more time. But I stopped out of respect.

"I'll walk you home".

This boy irritates me. "I can walk myself, thank you".

"It's dark already—".

"No, damn it".

"—and if you allow me, I promise I won't bug into your life ever again".

His words got my attention ; I peeked over from my shoulder only to have his blue eyes gone hella serious to the point where I think I don't recognize him as the same Kamui as I know for these past year.

When he did that, he actually looks mature and adult enough.

Still, way much younger.

"Do as you please".

He knows I was looking at him, so he throws in the widest smile as if he is the happiest man ever. "Thank you!".

.

.

* * *

Dedicated for my own self-satisfaction ever since I shipped these two very hard.

Oh, and the Kintoki-Tama one. Ehehe

Also, if you want to copy this story to somewhere else or anything, please let me know beforehand or put in the **credits**. I'll appreciate it.

Thank you for reading this far~! I'll have you know sooner or later if this fic continues or nah.

ciao~!


End file.
